When memories fade
by ThePotterGeist
Summary: And old man sitting infront of a little window thinks about the past and how it effected him and those whom he loved.
1. Chapter 1

_''Disclaimer. All events and characters are owned by JK Rowling and not the current author (me). When memories fade and summary are rated K for all audience''._

One can clearly see that i have decided on a character as yet unknown. I don't know how he will evolve but only time will tell. This story is dedicated to Maria Salome Velasquez Olivares, whom i cherish and love.

When memories fade.

chapter 1

It was late September and dark clouds packed themselves over the quiet and small town of Godric's Hollow. He was looking out of the small window in the smallest room of the cottage. Diner had been a gloomy experience today and the man sitting in front of the little window was sure the rest of the evening was going to be just that, gloomy. What had brought on this unwelcome feeling? Let me try to explain.

Many years ago the old man who was looking out of the small window had an eventful youth to say the least. He had experienced death, anxiety, fear, people who were impossible to live with and he was only eleven years old at that time and let me tell you, things didn't approve much over the next few years. Droplets of rain appeared on the window and the old man gave a sigh. Eventful youth...most of the time he was just terrified, a scared little boy who was skinny and who looked just as he was feeling, giddy. Flashes of light in the distance told the old man that a storm was brewing somewhere over the distant hills. He shuddered and pointed his wand at the empty fireplace and with a little "flick" flames erupted and started consuming the wood inside. For years the old man was alone. No wife, no children and his family murdered by the most evil wizard of all times. He clenched his fists and white knuckles appeared and again the hate that had nested itself in his soul threatened to master itself from him. He had killed his mother, his father, his brother and his two sisters...Voldemort. "Keeping you alive is the most brilliant thing I had ever done", he had said. You are alone now and only because you helped The boy who lived. A tear maked his way down his right cheek. After all this time is was still painful but he shook his head and looked out of the window again, stairing into the distance. His mind began wondering off...times of long gone were filling his thoughts. minutes became hours, hours became days, days became weeks and so on...The old man fell asleep and in the distance he heard the loud wisstle of the...

Get on the train or you will miss it, for Merlin's sake, why do you kids always need the most of times? his father said while wiping sweat of his forehead. If truth be told, the boy didn't wanted to be on the train at al. It will be okay sweetie, his mother told him. You will have much fun at Hogwarts and before you know it you will have a boatload of friends. Slowly the train moved and he saw his father and mother waving at him. Waving back he made his way through the train trying to find a seat and finally after a long, dificult walk he arived at the back of the train were three boys and two girls were sitting. Can i sit here? he asked and one of the girls made a movement with her shoulders to indecate if was fine with her. There was a certain amount of excitement on the train. One could easily pick out the first years, tugging at the collar of their new or second hand robes, by the way they scanned the train and everybody on it and how they talked. What your name? said the boy sitting on the opposite bench in the compartment, I'm Vinnie Vincent, this is Eric Carr, he pointed to the middle. The boy on the end is Clive Burr. That is lisa Lois next to you and next to her Kate Jackson. We are starting a club once we are properly settled in at Hogwarts. My name is Eddie Hunter, said the boy but everyone calles me Ed.

So that was the name of the old man sitting in front of the little window, Eddie Hunter. He slept on while another flash of lightning ripped the sky over the distant hills. Sleep took him to far away places tonight, almost beyond time and space itself to the place where memories fade.

Eddie looked out of the window and saw trees streaking by. The sun was shining over the slow sloping green hills as the Hogwarts express passed Muggle towns in the distance. Muggles who were totally unaware of a train filled with witches and wizzards was speeding it's way through the country side up north. Lisa turned around and asked: What will Hogwarts be like? I expect it to be pretty big, Eddie replied. He was still feeling a bit weird but at least cantact with other human beings had been made. What house are you hoping to be a part of, Kate asked and Eddie, who always flourished best on his own gave it a thought...You know, i have no idea. Mom was in Gryffindor and dad was a Ravenclaw. My brother was a Hufflepuff and my two sisters are abroad. Maybe you will be in Slytherin, Clive grinned. I mean, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff...One house missing. Who knows said Eddie, but i don't think i'm Slytherin material. Eric jumped up and looked at the others, pulled out a piece of pargememt and a quill and began to write:

 _We, The brotherhood_...AND SISTERHOOD, kate whispered in his ear. Fine... _The brother AND sisterhood of the last compartment, Lisa, Kate, Clive, Eddie and Vinnie hereby declare to be friends from now on._ He looked around expectantly as he held up the pargement...Well? He asked turning a bit red around the ears. Let us sign the declaration of hopeless nerds and clive grabbed the quill and started signing.

And now Eddie had just wat he didn't want and never had. It was a bizare situation for him for he was on the Hogwarts Express AND he made friends, how did this happen?


	2. Chapter 2

_''Note from the author: For future references if i talk about ED, i refer to the older character and EDDIE for the younger one. Also various chapters will contain an intermezzo''. _

First intermezzo

What is fear?

noun:

1.

a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the feeling or condition of being afraid.

Well that is what the Muggle dictionary says. Wizards don't often use one for if there is a problem you simply wave your wand and let the magic do the work. But fear is the same sensation if you are magical, or not. Muggles like to create fear, often in books. A murderous clown living in the sewers of an American town called Derry or just a book about dracula will do it. Fear...A lot of strange things were happening with muggles in England these days and those poor souls had no idea why. It just kinda happened. People were dying, property got destroyed ect ect. Fear...A lot of wizards and witches disappeared these days and they knew exactly who was responsible!. If only the muggles knew.

 ** _CHAPTER 2_**

The world Eddie grew up in was a distorted world. Recently a great evil had sprung into being. Parents and other people didn't want to discuss this in front of children but they had noticed that people were on edge. The children knew of the evil, but never had they heard a name. Their parents simply referred to him as You know who. Eddie was't particular bothered with this at the moment for he and the newly founded brother and sisterhood of the last compartment were judging each others wands, eating chocolate frogs and trying not to worry about the upcoming sorting of the new students. Time flies when you are having the creeps, Clive said after the driver of the train announced that they were almost at the destination, Hogsmeade Station. A loud booming voice shouted: FIRST YEARS ON ME. Look at him, Eddie blurted out, he's as big as a tree!. COME ON NOW, THE BOATS ARE HERE. Quick Kate told the others, we want to be in the same boat. A boatload of friends. Mom was right about this and Eddie grinned. After a few minutes the saw a geat castle in the near distance...HOGWARTS, Hagrid shouted proudly and the only thing Eddie heard was woow and look at that. The events that happened next are to be described as nervous. Memories fade but Eddie suddenly sat on a stool with a large, rather smelly old hat on his head and the bloody thing spoke in his head: Interesting interesting. You rather don't want to be here yet you are glad you made friends. Talent enough but where to put you dear boy? After this it was quiet in his mind for a full minute that seemed an hour and suddenly the hat shouted, RAVENCLAW! After watching the rest of the sorting Eddie spotted a problem for his newly founded friends club: Clive was sorted into Hufflepuff, Eric became a Ravenclaw, Vinnie and Kate in Gryffindor and poor Lisa in Slytherin. Well this will make things interesting Eddie sighed.

Welcome to Hogwarts, a friendly voice called the great hall to attention. This will be an interesting year and i hope you will enjoy it all immensely but i must warn you. Evil is among us, said professor Dumbledore. You might have picked it up at home that bad things are happening. I say this now because i don't want any speculation of the students ESPECIALLY in front of the first years, do i make myself clear? Everyone in the great hall nodded except for a few at the Slytherin table but no one noticed them. Eddie wasn't very hungry and he was glad that not much later he was following the prefects on their way to Ravenclaw tower. The first years were totally at the top of the tower and not much later when everyone was asleep he was looking out of the small window. A flash of lightning made its way through the clouds followed by a loud rumble and...

Ed woke up sitting infront of the small window in the cottage. The flames were almost out so he pointed his wand at a stack of wooden blocks who made their way to the fire place. The dream had been intense. He shook his head and got up. A nice hot coffee will wake me up, Ed thought. As he was busseling about in the kitchen new thoughts were filling his mind. The brother and sisterhood...When they started it, it was all good fun but little did they knew that years later they would stand against each other in two groups, wands pointed at each other ready to fight to the death! Again he shook his head. It was a horrible time and the last thing Ed wanted was to fight his former friends but the they all made a choice. You either fought with Voldemort, or you fought against him and Ed choose the latter. Making his way back to the small room he put down his coffee on the table and walked over to the closet in the corner. Somewhere in that closet i have a box somewhere and he pointed his wand at the closet door and it opened up. on a shelf at the very top of the closet it stood, Gray and dusty. Again he pointed his wand and the box gently drifted his way down and settled itself on the table next to the coffee mug. The box hadn't been out in years and if he didn't had this weird dream it would probably never have left the closet in the first place. He took the lid of the old shoe box and the first thing he saw was and old moving picture with 3 people, one of them himself. Originally the picture had contained the entire Brother and sisterhood but for obvious reasons the other 3 had walked out of it. Placing the picture on the table he rummaged a bit in the box. Old quills, Chocolate frog cards, bits of parchment and Merlin knows what other junk were passing his fingers until he found an envelope marked 'URGENT'. With a feeling of foreboding he opened the envelope and took out the letter and started to read:

 _Eddie._

 _I just came from Dumbledore and it seems we have a serious problem and we need to talk as soon as possible. I will visit you this Saturday evening so be home._

 _Eric._

The letter was short but at that time it made a great impact. He stayed at home that Saturday but Eric never showed up and Ed remembered that he had a bad feeling about it. Eric was not the type to stay away from an appointment no matter how insignificant. The following morning Ed found out why Eric never showed up. Members of the Ministry of magic were called to his house to investigate a disturbance muggles had witnessed the previous day. Eric was found murdered in his living room, a piece of paper containing 3 names clenched in his fist. Only a few weeks later Ed found out about that piece of paper. If only he'd known sooner a lot of tragedy could be averted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Poor Eric, Ed sighed. He sipped on his coffee and looked at the picture on the table. How young and gullible we were. Anger flared up inside him at the thought who was behind the murder. All the plans they had made, the information they had shared and how they thought about what was happening, all of it reached Voldemort. God i was stupid. But there were no signs of the treachery. Well I never saw the signs is a better way to put it. He believed they all had the same common goal, help others get rid of that monster. The clock on the wall told Ed that is was enough for today and he packed up the picture and parchment, replaced it back in the box and with a lazy wand movement the box soared back on the shelve and the closet closed up again. Not even bothering putting the half full mug back in the kitchen he followed the old rug on the floor to the bathroom and a bit later he was in his bed, slowly drifting away again.

Hey wake up Eddie, Eric was tugging at his bedsheets and he got up rather groggy. Whats the time? looking around the tower. Time to get up or you will miss breakfast and our timetable. We dont wanna miss that, Eddie yawned and he got up. Excitement ruled Ravenclaw tower as all the first years were making their way to the door. We wont see much of our friends during the week i fear said Eric. I spotted that problem last night Eddie replied still yawning. We will have to wait until the weekend for that.

Slowly the week progressed and on the whole it wasn't all that bad. His least favorit subject was History of magic and charms he liked the most. The teachers were friendly and Peeves was a nightmare. On friday lessons for the first years stopped at 3 and it was weekend and Eddie and Eric made their way to the great lake and settled themselves on the warm grass. Hey troopers, Lisa shouted from afar. Oh good...the whole bunch was complete. A weird mix made out of Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Hogwarts finest and Kate giggled. So how was this first week for you guys? Clive wanted to know and slowly they droned up their feelings about teachers, Dumbledore, Peeves and the lessons.

 _ **''BANG!''**_

Ed woke up with a pang. What in the name of Merlin is going on? The old man got out of bed and started scanning his bedroom. The lamp was on the floor. But how? Acrid smoke? What? Rubbing his eyes Ed started to focus. In the far corner of the room was an odd shadow that shouldn't be there. Picking up his wand he muttered, Lumos and at once the 12 inches long rosewood wand flared up. In the corner stood a hooded figure. Pointing his wand at him he said, who are you and most importantly, what are you doing here? You can lower that wand, the figure spoke with a cracking voice. My name is Thanatos but most people call me death.

Death? So it is time for me to leave this world Ed spoke with a surprisingly strong voice filled with sarcasm. No Ed...I am here to give you an opportunity you must consider. Opportunities are as rare as good friends, treasure them, Ed muttered still pointing his wand at Thanatos. Lower that wand and hear me out, the voice cracked again. I am giving you the chance to set things straight. Make everything better. I am giving you the chance to bring back one person from the beyond. One person that shouldn't have died. You must choose wisely because once a choice has been made, you cannot change it. And how does this work? Ed asked rather unbelieving. As far as i know i didn't fall on my head nor am i crazy. You don't trust me Thanatos spoke with a soft voice. Would you trust me if things were reversed? No the hood answered but let me explain. I will give you back the years you have lost. Return you to a younger age and a bygone time. There you will correct one death. Stop it from ever happening and change the future or time as you know it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**2nd intermezzo  
How does one make the virtually impossible choice? Choose family or friends? Go with the heart and say I want to see my family again or use the brain and do what is right for everybody and make sure a lot of bad things never happen? Here it was again. Make a choice. Go do the right thing of the sensibly thing. It was enough to make anyone go mad.  
**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
**_

Thanatos had placed himself on the patted chair in the far corner of the room and was watching Ed who in the mean time was doing quick calculations in his head. Maybe if he brought back that one person all of history would change. But isn't it dangerous messing about with time? Ed asked the dark figure on the patted chair. Not if you apply by a certain set of rules he replied. What rules? Call it the prime directive. You can not talk to yourself, give others instructions that further alter the timeline. Basically you can only stop one death from happening. I hate being alive, Ed told the shadow in the corner. So do I he answered, that is why I am death. Did you make a choice? I think so...Eric! If he lives all would be different but how am I supposed to pull it off? I'm an old man for Merlin's sake. I will give you the tools for the job. A healthy young body for as long if it takes and there was a bright flash, a horridly loud bang and Ed was standing in the middle of an old shop. Not being entirely certain of himself he pulled out his wand and muttered, lumos. At once the wand tip flared up and he looked around. Where am I? He told the empty room and he heard a groan. Walking upon the direction of the sound he pointed his wand left and right. Over here, he heard an old voice...the mirror. Ed walked over and found himself looking into an old mirror. He didn't look old anymore but somewhere in his early 30s. I could get used to this he thought. So you are the one who Thanatos picked? You are the poor devil that was given a choice to hard to make? Yes, Ed replied. Welcome to Hogwarts the mirror said. Hogwarts? Yes Hogwarts. Only a different time. Where in the castle am I? You are near the dungeons, Slytherin territory. Great Ed muttered. I have a message for you from Thanatos. Well wat is it Ed said a bit annoyed. What ever you do do not contact yourself. Yes prime directive, I know. Ed looked up wondering what to do next. First I will check if everything is as it should be. Make my way to Ravenclaw tower and find out "when" exactly I am. Better not be caught the mirror said. That is true and with a sharp tap on the head with his wand Ed's features changed. His body blended in with the surrounding's and he looked around. A few feet away was a door that, hopefully took him to the staircases. Good luck, the mirror told him. You are going to need it. Ed walked up to the door and opened it while simultaneously saying Nox and stowing away the now extinguished wand. Better not be seen at all ed. This is amazing he thought. I haven't been here in decades yet it all looks so familiar. Slowly he began to make his way to the 7th door. The floor mainly used by Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Slowly he passed sleeping portraits. Occasional mice fled at his soft sounds and after 10 minutes he was standing in front of an old door with a bronze eagle handle. Slowly he picked up the handle and let it down slowly not to wake the sleeping Ravenclaws inside. At once the eagle spoke..where do you find explanations for all? It asked. Of course...the riddle.


End file.
